Disagio Feeling
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 46 - Baekhyun hanya belum menyadari bahwa chanyeol juga manusia biasa yang bisa mengingkari janjinya/ Kenormalan, bukankah dari awal ia memang tidak memiliki semua itu?- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - final


**CIC Fanfic 46**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Disagio Feeling"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Hurt, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Ada beberapa alasan Baekhyun sangat menyukai hujan, saat gamblangnya suara rintik hujan yang memantul dari lebarnya permukaan daun, lalu jatuh ke tanah. Hidung bangirnya mengenali bau debu yang beterbangan saat gerimis menyapunya dari permukaan tanah. Kedua matanya mengagumi kilatan bak kristal yang terus menerus jatuh dari atas langit.

Baekhyun dilahirkan saat musim bunga-bunga di sepanjang jalan bermekaran, saat itu pula hujan turun. Sedari kecil, jika rintik hujan turun, Baekhyun akan tersenyum dengan ceria dan menganggap bahwa itu adalah ulang tahunnya. Pada saat itu, ia selalu menangkupkan telapak tangannya di depan dada dan memanjatkan permohonan.

Satu lagi hal yang Baekhyun sukai, Chanyeol. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah hujannya. Lelaki itu teduh seperti langit yang tengah menyambut datangnya Yang Mulia Hujan. Suara beratnya tak jauh beda terdengar seperti jatuhnya rintik hujan yang bersautan. Tatapan matanya sejuk layaknya angin berhembus perlahan-lahan. Jika Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, ia seperti menemui hujan.

Awal mereka bertemu di tengah riuhnya guyuran hujan, Baekhyun berlari dengan kertas coklat tebal yang ia tangkupkan di sekitar ubun-ubunnya.

Mereka bertukar pandang beberapa saat setelah seberkas kilat menyilaukan pandangan, tetapi bukan petir yang menyertainya, melainkan terdengar beberapa kali suara bersin. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, di mana seorang lelaki dengan kelopak mata kecil itu tengah menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang mungkin gatal, memejamkan matanya lalu kembali bersin. Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya hingga Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan. Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan saat ia merasa orang di sampingnya tengah mengajaknya bicara. Dirinya tak akan mengira bahwa itu adalah awal sebuah takdir dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama kurang lebih dua tahun saling mengenal, tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jika saja teman-teman mereka yang lain heran dengan hubungan mereka, kedekatan mereka yang terlihat lebih istimewa dari pertemanan lainnya, Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan jawaban sederhana.

"Karena Chanyeol seperti hujan, dan karena aku nyaman bersama hujan, hujan adalah ketenanganku. Aku bisa apa?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana saat Chanyeol terdiam sambil terus menatap matanya dengan tatapan datar setelah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sejak dulu berusaha ia tekan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Ruangan yang ditempati mereka berdua selama setahun terakhir itu masih saja hening, Baekhyun melepas kontak matanya dari milik Chanyeol. Ia menggigit pipi dalamnya, menekan perasaan malu, sesal, dan juga marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin akan menganggap bahwa aku salah mengartikan perasaanku, tapi selama bertahun-tahun kita bersama, semakin aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa perasaanku hanya sekedar suka," lelaki itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "tapi aku semakin jatuh padamu."

Hal terakhir yang Baekhyun lihat setelah ia mendongakkan kepalanya adalah raut wajah Chanyeol yang semuram langit berbadai saat meninggalkan tempat mereka dengan suara pekikan pintu yang dibanting oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sangat mengerti arti kehilangan. Hidup sederhana bersama ibunya dengan kekurangan dimana-mana, membuatnya banyak mengeluh, setidaknya itu dulu. Setelah sang ibu meninggalkannya, penyesalan datang menghantuinya setiap waktu. Terlalu banyak waktu ia gunakan untuk bangkit kembali dari lubang sesalnya.

Kehidupan Baekhyun berangsur membaik saat pamannya datang dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama di Daegu. Tentu saja Baekhyun menerimanya, ia senang tinggal bersama paman, bibi, serta kakak sepupunya. Semua berjalan dengan lancar sampai akhirnya ia tertarik pada kakak sepupunya yang hanya berselisih umur beberapa bulan dengannya. Ia merasa jatuh berkali-kali saat dengan mata telanjang ia melihat sepupunya itu menjalin kasih dengan orang lain setelah laki-laki itu menidurinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hobimu sekarang aneh sekali, bro." Chanyeol nampak tak memperdulikan celetukan teman yag tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Mata bulatnya kini hanya memproyeksikan satu fokus, yaitu Byun Baekhyun yang tengah tidur sambil duduk.

Chanyeol di sana, saat pemuda mungil itu memejamkan kedua matanya yang berkantung. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengagumi sosok Baekhyun dari jauh. Laki-laki tinggi itu tahu, sejak dulu Baekhyun memang berkerja paruh waktu untuk menyambung hidupnya yang jauh dari keluarga. Tapi setahunya, Baekhyun tidak menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hingga malam untuk bekerja.

Adakah kekhawatiran di benak Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menggosok kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup, menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa kaku karena posisi tidurnya. Ia melirik jam di ponselnya lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Pandangannya terpaku pada sepasang mata bulat yang tengah menatapnya juga. Ia terdiam, apakah ia harus mengulas senyum, atau haruskah ia tidak menghiraukannya?

Ketika Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak keluar dari kelas, Chanyeol mengikutinya. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke lapangan indoor yang sedang sepi. Saat Chanyeol tidak merasakan perlawanan sedikitpun, ia membalikkan badannya, berdiri menghadap laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Apakah kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan matanya yang tulus. Ia membawa telapak tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang kian tirus.

"Apa tidurmu cukup?" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah menjejalinya dengan pertanyaan lain. Di sisi lain Baekhyun seakan terlena dengan perhatian Chanyeol, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah ini. Sebuah kehangatan, perhatian, akankah ia bisa merengkuh kebahagiaanya kembali?

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku, Chanyeol. Aku akan semakin jatuh padamu dan itu membuatku lebih merasakan sakit karena nyatanya kau bukanlah hal yang sanggup kurengkuh. Aku – "

Bibir Chanyeol mengecup bibir atas Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun yang belum selesai berkata menghentikan gerakan bibirnya. Itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik hingga Chanyeol sedikit memberi jarak di antara mereka, tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, ada sinar harapan di dalamnya. Nafas Chanyeol memburu dan Baekhyun heran akan hal itu.

"Sial Byun Baekhyun! Aku bisa apa saat jantungku menggila karenamu? Aku merasa akan mati karena merindukanmu!" Napas Baekhyun seakan tersendat, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatur napasnya. Bibirnya membuka dan mengatup seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun hanya hembusan nafas melalui bibir yang dapat ia keluarkan.

"Bisakah kau menerimaku? Aku sudah memikirkan resiko apa yang kita dapatkan jika kita menjalin sebuah hubungan. Tapi, maukah kau menjalaninya bersamaku?" ungkap Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru. Tatapan matanya masih terpaku pada kedua bola mata milik Baekhyun yang terbingkai kelopak yang sempit. Segera setelah Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali, Chanyeol meraih bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang kian mengurus, merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat. Mengusap bahu mungilnya yang terlihat rapuh.

Mulai saat ini, jalani semuanya bersama.

 **You fill this empty space**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, dasar manja," ucap Chanyeol diiringi dengan kekehan ringannya. Ia mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun yang menempel pada dadanya. Baekhyun tak menghiraukan ejekan Chanyeol, alih-alih mengusakkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol yang terbalut kaos.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kamar ini sedikir bau, ya, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengendus-endus ke sekitarnya, membuat Baekhyun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari pelukan Chanyeol dan terduduk di ranjang.

"Itu, Yeol. Eung~," Chanyeol yang sedikit bingung karena pergerakan Baekhyun yang lepas dari rengkuhannya mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Baekhyun penuh akan syarat keingintahuan. Baekhyun menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan terkekeh kecil. "Sebenarnya aku belum mencuci rambutku selama beberapa hari."

Mendengar ungkapan Baekhyun yang terkesan malu-malu dan terlihat sangat lucu di mata Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu tertawa lepas, tawa yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun tertular dan terdorong untuk mengulas senyum juga.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah mandi ya?" tanya Chanyeol di tengah kekehannya. "atau kau sampai malas bangun karena tersiksa jauh dariku?"

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan keras. "Kalau iya kenapa?!"

Tawa Chanyeol berangsur-angsur terhenti, ia tersenyum melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat malu dipadukan dengan marah. Manis sekali.

"Ayo, ikut aku," ajak Chanyeol sembari menggandeng lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menurut saja sampai akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa Chanyeol mengajaknya ke kamar mandi bersama. Baekhyun melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kita mau apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan keingintahuannya. Membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa saja.

"Kau pikir aku akan berbuat apa padamu?" Chanyeol terkekeh sedangkan Baekhyun hanya cemberut. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu mencuci rambut, kok!"

"Tapi aku kan bisa sendiri, Yeol," rajuk Baekhyun. Tetapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempan dengan rajukannya.

"Sudahlah turuti saja, aku sedang ingin melakukannya." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun pasrah saja. Akhirnya ia menurut saat Chanyeol membersihkan rambutnya sekaligus memijat kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap sebelum tidur, Baekhyun terbiasa berbicara tentang banyak hal. Tentang apa saja yang telah ia lalui, impian yang ingin ia gapai, bahkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti harga strawberry di pusat perbelanjaan.

Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan, Chanyeol akan menjawab, 'ayo kita lakukan bersama".

Ketika Baekhyun bertanya nyanyian apa yang paling Chanyeol sukai, Chanyeol menjawab, 'nyanyianmu saat kita sedang bercinta'. Sukses membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Ketika Baekhyun menanyakan pada Chanyeol apa yang ingin ia lakukan di masa yang akan datang maka pemuda tinggi itu akan menjawab, 'berada di sisimu selamanya'.

Selamanya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar bahwa kata selamanya itu hanya kemustahilan.

Baekhyun hanya belum menyadari bahwa bersama hujan yang indah, terkadang petir ada membuatnya menjadi lebih mencekam.

"Kau bilang padaku kita akan bersama selamanya, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Kau bilang kau akan selalu ada di sampingku!"

Darah Baekhyun serasa mengumpul di kepala. Ia melempar lampu tidur yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di kamar itu. Ruangan itu gelap, tapi tak segelap pikiran dan hati Baekhyun yang tertutup kabut kekecewaan. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, tak bisa menahan isakannya yang semakin lama kian terdengar.

"Kau tahu betul, hubungan kita tak mungkin diteruskan, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk di ranjangnya. "Keluargaku butuh keturunan, dan juga hubungan kita terlalu tabu untuk dipertahankan."

Isakan Baekhyun kian mengeras, ia menahannya, tetapi tenggorokannya semakin sakit dan ia sulit untuk berkata. Tangannya terangkat menggapai Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. ia meremas kemeja Chanyeol di bagian pinggang.

"Kau bilang kita harus menghadapinya bersama, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbisik di tengah isakannya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya!" suara Baekhyun yang tercekat membuat perasaan Chanyeol serasa diremat. Ia menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Maafkan aku," ia mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "lebih baik seperti ini daripada membuatmu semakin terluka di akhir, baek."

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol yang tengah mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia berontak saat Chanyeol berkali-kali mencoba untuk merengkuhnya. "Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu! Tapi aku juga peduli terhadap ayah dan ibuku, pada keluargaku! Mereka menginginkan seorang cucu, Baek! Mereka tidak mungkin bisa menerima ketidaknormalanku!" teriak Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari posisinya. Ia mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata besarnya.

Suara detik jam dinding terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam setelah Chanyeol berkata tentang sebuah realita yang sudah diketahuinya dari awal tapi berkali-kali ia abaikan.

Kenormalan, hidup yang normal, hidup yang benar, hidup yang lurus. Bukankah dari awal ia memang tidak memiliki semua itu?

"Sejak awal kita tahu bukan resiko yang akan kita hadapi? Kenapa kau mengungkitnya sekarang?" ucap Baekhyun lirih. "Dengan jelas kau tahu bahwa aku laki-laki, tidak akan bisa memberimu keturunan, jika bersama denganku kau akan mendapat banyak kritikan."

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang tersekat oleh isakannya. "Kau tahu itu kan? Tapi dulu kau bilang itu bukan masalah. Karena itulah aku masih berada di sisimu, Chanyeol."

Hatinya sakit saat Chanyeol berbalik, menjauhinya. Membuka pintu kamarnya yang seakan menjadi portal besar di antara mereka. Tatapan bersalah Chanyeol yang terakhir Baekhyun lihat adalah saat kedua mata bulat itu menatapnya, seakan ada sekat yang memisahkan keduanya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol selama tiga tahun terakhir akan berakhir sedini ini. Meninggalkan harapan-harapan yang mereka bangun bersama-sama, runtuh bersama kepercayaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Pagi berikutnya masih terasa seperti kemarin, bau tubuh Chanyeol masih mendominasi kamar mereka, tetapi saat mata Baekhyun menangkap tetesan air hujan dari jendela kaca di depannya, ia teringat Chanyeol dan merasa sendirian. Ia merasa bodoh karena masih berharap Chanyeol akan pulang dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Karena hari-hari yang berlalu dengan begitu bodoh dan membuatnya sakit, Baekhyun menyerah. Untuk apa ia berharap Chanyeol akan kembali jika laki-laki itu sendiri yang telah meninggalkannya?

 **I am bleeding, i think my heart has a scar**

.

.

Saat mereka berdua melewati taman yang penuh dengan anak-anak yang sedang bermain, Chanyeol merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu Baekhyun dan berbisik, "kau ingin anak berapa dariku?"

Chanyeol mengaduh sakit selah mendapat bogeman sayang dari Baekhyun di perutnya. Baekhyun memelototinya seakan bisa menembusnya hanya lewat tatapan mata.

"Aku ini laki-laki, mana bisa mempunyai anak, bodoh!" sekali lagi Baekhyun memukulnya di bagian lengan.

"Makannya dengarkan aku dulu, aku berniat mengadopsi anak jika kita sudah menikah nanti. Apa kau setuju?" Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum lalu tertawa setelahnya. Tangan kurus itu melingkar di perut Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin dua, apakah ada ang mirip sepertiku ya Yeol?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mempercepat larinya saat ia meyakini bahwa ia sudah berada di koridor yang benar. Nafasnya terengah, titik-titik peluh keluar dari pori-pori dahinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat menemukan pintu bertuliskan ICU di atasnya. Laki-laki itu mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuat dari kaca. Disana terbaring seseorang yang amat disayanginya, Byun Baekhyun. Begitu banyak peralatan medis yang menempel pada tubuh lelaki mungil itu.

Dua hari setelah menjalani operasi di kepalanya, Baekhyun siuman. Pupil matanya mengecil saat perlahan cahaya lampu putih tertangkap oleh kedua matanya, membuat ia mengerjapkannya pelan. Kepalanya berdenyut ngilu seakan akan meledak, tapi saat ekor matanya melihat Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan pergerakannya, ia berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Sehun..." ucap Baekhyun lirih. ia melihat senyum terulas di wajah tampan Sehun. Binar matanya yang berkelip seakan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu lega melihat mata Baekhyun telah terbuka.

"Kau haus?" tanya Sehun perlahan yang direspon anggukan dari lelaki mungil yang masih terbaring di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan Sehun menuntun Baekhyun agar dapat menengguk air di gelas itu. Setelahnya, Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mencoba mendapatkan fokus matanya. Sehun masih tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya sebelum ia mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol mana, Sehun?" Baekhyun menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Eung, Chanyeol?"

"Tuan Baekhyun mengalami amnesia, dimana anda bilang ia hanya mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu," ucap sang dokter setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun mengenai keaadaan Baekhyun. Ia menatap sang dokter dengan sinar mata yang meredup.

"Apa ingatannya tidak bisa kembali, Dokter? Ia terus menanyakan seseorang di masa lalunya," tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Kemungkinan besar ini hanya sementara. Untuk sekarang mintalah orang itu untuk menemui Tuan Baekhyun, bisa saja ingatannya kembali pulih karena itu."

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan kelopak mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"Baekhyun kecelakaan?!" Suaranya nyaris saja terdengar seperti bentakan karena cukup membuat Sehun terlonjak.

"Aku sangat ingin menjauhkannya darimu," ucap Sehun sambil menatap sepatu yang dipakainya. "Tapi dia sendiri yang terus menanyakanmu."

Buru-buru Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun, "menanyakanku? " pekik Chanyeol seakan tak percaya.

"Dia kecelakaan, dan yang hanya ia ingat adalah masa-masa sebelum kau mencampakkannya." Tangan Sehun mengepal. "Kumohon, temui dia dan berpura-puralah seperti dulu kau mencintainya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa Sehun selalu menempel padamu, Baek?"

"Dia itu temanku bahkan sebelum aku mengenalmu, Chanyeol-ah. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi di depannya. Ia berbaring miring dengan kepala yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol. Jari-jari Chanyeol dengan teratur mengelus dahi Baekhyun, Baekhyun sangat menyukai hal ini.

"Aku cemburu," ucap Chanyeol cepat. Seketika Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya dengan pandangan aneh. Ia mengernyit.

"Masa dengan Sehun saja kau cemburu. Jika aku mencari selingkuhan, aku akan memilih pak-pak tua untuk kunikahi, baru beberapa hari menikah aku akan meracuninya dan hartanya berpaling menjadi milikku." Baekhyun terus berceloteh dan tertawa tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang menatapnya jengah.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, ah. Kau itu hanya akan menikah denganku!" argumen Chanyeol sepertinya sudah final. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk bebeapa kali lalu mengembalikan fokusnya pada tontonannya.

"Maka dari itu jangan cemburu pada Sehun, ya?" Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk Chanyeol selain bergumam dan menjawab ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol-ah! Kenapa baru datang?" Chanyeol berusaha menekan air mata dan isakannya saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang berbinar saat melihatnya datang. Ia menghirup napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, satu persatu kakinya melangkah mendekati brankar dimana Baekhyun terbaring. Baekhyun menyangga badannya dengan kedua lengannya, berusaha untuk duduk.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Bibir Chanyeol terasa kaku saat ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan perkataan itu. Jaraknya dengan Baekhyun sudah tak berarti. Baekhyun bergerak melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggul Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa rasanya aku sangat rindu Chanyeol, ya?" gumam Baekhyun sembari mengusak-usakkan wajahnya pada perut Chanyeol yang terbalut kemeja hitam.

Chanyeol merasa sesuatu menahan suaranya, menekan apa yang ingin ia katakan hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. "Aku juga rindu Baekhyun, kok!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Iya. Kita kan selalu saling merindukan ya, Yeol?"

Senyum dan binar mata di wajah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membuat perasaan Chanyeol bertambah baik. Ia ingin meneriaki Baekhyun dengan permintaan maaf, ungkapan rasa sayang, dan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh Chanyeol saja.

"Kepalaku sakit," ringisan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Ia menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun yang semakin tirus dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengusap-usap pipinya perlahan.

"Sabar ya pasti akan cepat sembuh," ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang terbalut perban tebal. Baekhyun meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol yang masih mengelus pipinya lalu mengangguk. Ia membawa telapak tangan Chanyeol untuk digenggamnya.

"Eh, cincinmu kemana, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari bahwa jari Chanyeol terlihat polos, mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melirik cincin yang masih terlingkar di jari manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih menyimpan cincin pemberiannya? Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah perasaannya tengah jungkir balik karena ia pikir masih ada perasaan Baekhyun untuknya atau perasaan bersalahnya pada Baekhyun yang kian melebar.

"I-itu, maafkan aku, seperti aku menghilangkan di tempat kerjaku kemarin," jawab Chanyeol setelah memutar otaknya mencari alasan. Baekhyun menggumam lalu mengangguk sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau sudah bekerja, Yeol?" mata Baekhyun yang membulat penuh binar membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat. Betapa ia merindukan ekspresi menggemaskan ini. Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali dengan senyum kebanggaan yang dimilikinya.

"Iya, aku seorang arsitek sekarang."

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

Chanyeol bingung ingin membangun kebohongan lagi mengenai Baekhyun, cukup lama ia terdiam hingga Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Apa... Kita sudah menikah, Chanyeol-ah?"

Detak jantuk Chanyeol kian bertalu-talu, nafasnya berlalu dengan cepat. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya lekat. Ia berpikir terlalu keras, apa yang terjadi jika dirinya menjawab ya, atau berkata sebaliknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Ia kembali memeluk perut Chanyeol sembari melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kenapa aku melupakan banyak kejadian ya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh senang.

 **Jika kau ingat, lenganmu tidak akan melingkar di tubuhku sekarang, Baekhyun.**

 **.**

.

Mata Baekhyun masih saja berbinar saat ia diajak mengelilingi apartemen oleh Chanyeol. Sebelumnya ia terkagum-kagum pada mobil Chanyeol yang menurutnya super duper keren, lalu apartemen mereka, tidak begitu besar tapi Baekhyun begitu menyukainya.

"Apa kita sering menghitung bintang sambil berpelukan di sini, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa berbentuk bulat besar yang justru terlihat seperti bantal besar. Di depannya ada kaca besar yang memproyeksikan keindahan gemerlap lampu malam di tengah kota.

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum misterius. Ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun tertawa yang tidak ia ketahui sebabnya.

Dua minggu bersama bersama Baekhyun seakan membuka kenangan lama yang sudah berusaha ia tutup tapi tak pernah benar-benar hilang. Senyum Baekhyun yang masih sehangat dulu membuatnya merasa seperti mendapatkan kehangatan yang dulu pernah ia campakkan.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera menarik tangan Chanyeol agar berbaring di sampingnya, namun karena tarikan Baekhyun terlalu kuat, tubuh Chanyeol jatuh di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

Chanyeol menggelitiki perut Baekhyun hingga anak itu tertawa dengan air mata di sudut matanya. Saat ia mengeluh pada Chanyeol bahwa kepalanya sakit, dengan segera Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh kekhawatiran. Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol dan menarik daun telinganya, lalu mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

"Apa kau menyukai kepalaku yang botak, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun, hembusan nafasnya mengenai dada Chanyeol yang terbalut kemeja navy, tangan Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggumam, "sebenarnya kau cukup cantik juga saat botak Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Kepala Baekhyun memang botak beberapa waktu lalu karena operasi kepala yang dijalaninya, tapi sekarang rambutnya sudah mulai tumbuh dan menutupi bekas jahitan yang melintang di kulit kepalanya.

"Tapi luka jahitannya sangat jelek, Chanyeol." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dan nada bicaranya melemah. Ia semakin mengusakkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Hey, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kan kau sendiri tahu, kepalamu mau bagaimanapun aku tetap menyukainya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali, membuat Baekhyun susah payah mengendalikan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang, sebelum ia perlahan memejamkan matanya dan tidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengatakan, Baekhyun sedikit berubah setelah mereka menjalani hubungan saat semester ke 4 dulu. Ia menjadi lebih berisik, pembuat masalah, pencemburu dan sedikit bodoh. Baekhyun masih sangat mengingat ekspresi Chanyeol ketika ia tengah menceritakan hal-hal tentang Baekhyun. Konyol.

Ia juga pernah bercerita, ketika itu hari kamis siang, Baekhyun pernah nekat masuk ke dalam kolam renang sedalam dua meter saat kehilangan gelang hitam pemberian Chanyeol. Ketika itu Baekhyun hampir sekarat hingga akhirnya seorang anggota klub renang melihat dan segera menolongnya. Chanyeol juga mengatakan, Baekhyun tidak akan mau ditinggal jika ia tengah demam, jika itu terjadi, maka Baekhyun akan menangis seharian dan esoknya demamnya akan bertambah tinggi.

Tapi seberapa keras Baekhyun memutar kembali otaknya, ia tetap tidak bisa, dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat. Ia menangis, selalu saja seperti ini, dan dengan ini Chanyeol akan datang tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terisak, "Ada apa, hmm?"

Dengan tangan besarnya, lengan Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, mencoba menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan. Sedang Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal kuat tepat di depan dada Chanyeol.

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menyangkal ingatannya bahwa,

Chanyeol membuatnya kecewa hingga titik terdalam nuraninya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke gereja. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang ia tangkupkan di depan dada. Setelahnya ia mengfokuskan pandangannya pada cincin yang ia pakai di jari manisnya.

"Sudah selesai berdoa'anya?" Chanyeol yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri membuka keheningan. Karena tidak mendapat respon dari lelaki yang ia ajak bicara, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," lirih Baekhyun tetapi masih dapat Chanyeol dengar, hingga lelaki tinggi itu berdehem sebagai tanda responnya. Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol hingga ia harus mendongak untuk mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Seperti apa saat acara pernikahan kita?" senyum Baekhyun terpatri di bibirnya. "Apa aku menatapmu seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Ia membuka dan menutup kedua belah bibirnya, namun hanya hembusan nafas yang keluar dari sana. Ditatap Baekhyun seintens itu membuatnya tak mampu mempertahankan pandangan lebih lama lagi.

"Apa telapak tanganku berkeringat banyak? Apa aku tergagap saat mengucapkan janji suci kita?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Mudah jika harus mengatakan kebohongan di antara jawaban mengenai pertanyaan yang Baekhyun tanyakan, tapi apa Chanyeol tega untuk lebih membangun dinding dusta di antara mereka?

Chanyeol masih terdiam dan terlarut dalam pemikirannya hingga ia mendapati Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, jari-jemarinya saling bertaut seakan menyelimuti cincin yang ia pakai di jarinya.

"Kau berbohong kan, Yeol?" lirih Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. "Kita belum pernah menikah, kan?"

Ketika Baekhyun mendongak, Chanyeol bisa melihat binar kekecewaan dalam mata Baekhyun yang tergenang air mata. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan suatu kejelasan tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, yang ia lakukan hanya menelan ludahnya berkali-kali dan menggumamkan nama lelaki di depannya.

"Maafkan aku karena kau harus berpura-pura berada di sisiku," air mata Baekhyun mengalir dari sudut matanya yang kian menyipit. "Maaf..."

Baekhyun melepas cincinnya dan menyerahkan cincin itu pada Chanyeol sebelum ia berlari keluar dari gereja itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap kosong ke arah cincin yang ia genggam.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku masih mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di rumah yang satu bulan lebih mereka tinggali, ia menemukan tempat itu dalam keadaan gelap. Setelah menghidupkan beberapa pencahayaan, ia beranjak mencari Baekhyun di setiap sudut rumah. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana hingga dugaan bahwa Baekhyun telah pergi dari rumah mereka. Dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol membuka lemari pakaiannya dan masih menemukan banyak baju Baekhyun di sana. Ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun namun hanya balasan operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengacak rambutnya, ia berteriak. Apakah ia baru saja melakukan kebodohan yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu?

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin keluar dari kamarnya, ada pesan masuk di ponselnya.

 **Baekhyun bersamaku, jangan khawatir.**

Kontak milik Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol yakin bukan Baekhyunlah yang mengirim pesan ini untuknya.

Chanyeol menggenggam kenop pintu dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa saja yang tengah tumpah ruah dalam dadanya. Ia merasa lega karena setidaknya Baekhyun berada di tempat yang aman, tetapi sebagian hatinya merasa kecewa karena bukan dirinyalah tempat yang Baekhyun tuju ketika lelaki manisnya itu merasa tidak baik. Chanyeol menertawakan dirinya sendiri, bukankah diriku sendiri yang membuatnya tidak baik?

Chanyeol berkali-kali menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun, namun yang ada ponsel baekhyu yang sepertinya dimatikan. Ia merasa sudah mengalami perasaan ini dua kali. Merenung dan menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sudah tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sebuah hubungan jelas tidak akan kokoh bertahan jika hanya satu pihaklah yang berusaha mempertahankannya. Ia tidak mengerti apakah Baekhyun masih menganggapnya sebagai kekasih setelah ingatan Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mulai kembali.

Sehun tidak buta untuk melihat tatapan mata yang penuh dengan kesenduan juga kekecewaan, ia jelas tidak tuli untuk mendengar desah kecewa yang kerap kali keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, hatinya tidak beku untuk melihat Baekhyun yang hidup layaknya orang mati.

"Dia tidak ingin melihatku lagi," ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan, saat Sehun menoleh ke arah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, ia bisa melihat tatapan mata sendu yang menyimpan banyak penyesalan.

"Baekhyun masih mencintaimu." Sehun mencengkram erat cangkir kopi yang ia genggam.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu hingga aku tak terlihat olehnya!"

Chanyeol masih saja memakukan tatapan matanya pada meja di depannya. "Aku tahu."

"Kumohon," ucapan singkat Sehun membuat tatapannya terfokus pada pemuda yang tengah memandang kosong cangkir di hadapannya. "Bawalah dia bersamamu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya hidup seperti orang mati."

"Aku jelas mencintainya, aku ingin melindunginya, tetapi dia sendiri yang secara tidak langsung menyuruhku untuk tidak perlu peduli padanya dan membiarkannya mati perlahan-lahan." Setetes bulir kekecewaan muncul dari sudut mata Sehun. "Tolong, bahagiakan Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Sehun mempersilahkannya untuk berbicara pada Baekhyun, harapan tumbuh di hati Chanyeol. Sudah kesekian kali Chanyeol berniat menemui Baekhyun, namun ia tak dapat menampik kekecewaannya karena pintu kamar Baekhyun terkunci, mungkin juga pintu hatinya.

Kali ini Chanyeol mencoba peruntungannya.

"Baekhyun..."

"Bukan hal yang aneh jika kau sulit untuk mempercayaiku lagi, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol seolah berbicara pada pintu yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu aku sangat bodoh, aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja jika kita berpisah," telapak tangan Chanyeol terkepal erat, "tapi aku merasa seperti mengejar hal yang sia-sia."

Di dalam sana Baekhyun termenung, bersandar pada pintu di hadapannya sembari meremas dadanya. Ia tahu bahwa ia membenci Chanyeol, tapi bukankah cinta terkadang membutakan segalanya?

"Aku menikah dengan seorang wanita, sejak awal aku berpikir untuk memperoleh anak darinya lalu bercerai."

Tenggorokan Baekhyun sakit karena ia menahan dirinya untuk berteriak.

"Tapi ternyata aku mandul, atau memang Tuhan memang sudah menakdirkanku untuk bersamamu terus, ya? Akhirnya aku benar-benar menceraikannya."

Chanyeol terkekeh, Baekhyun tersenyum namun air mata mulai keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari ketulusanku hari-hari kemarin, Baek? Terserah padamu jika kau mengumpatku tidak tahu malu atau apapun itu, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar mengajakmu menikah, Baek. Bersediakah kau?"

Hening kemudian, terlalu hening bahkan hembusan nafas sendiri pun terdengar. Chanyeol harap-harap cemas sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Eung, aku pipis dulu ya, Baek." Ucapnya sedikit ragu, lalu ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke kamar mandi yang bahkan belum ia mengerti letaknya.

Saat Chanyeol kembali berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia menemukan selembar kertas di bawah kakinya. Ia mengenal tulisan tangan Baekhyun dan segera membacanya, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat membaca tulisan itu.

 **Aku juga ingin pipis, tapi aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu sekarang**

Dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri di bibirnya, Chanyeol berteriak dan berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kakinya terdiam, berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Setelah ia rasa ia mulai lelah dengan aktivitasnya, ia pamit pada Baekhyun untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

Hari berikut dan berikutnya, Chanyeol masih saja mendatangi rumah Sehun dan menunggu Baekhyun di depan kamar. Chanyeol dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu berderit, ia mengusap matanya berkali-kali. Benarkah yang ia lihat di depannya ini byun Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Bantu aku menutup luka yang telah kau buat dulu dan kemarin dengan kebahagiaan, Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun mempertahankan tatapan matanya pada mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh harap. "Aku masih begitu mencintaimu, lalu aku bisa apa?"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya lalu tertawa bersama.

 **Jika cinta diukur dari seberapa banyak seseorang terluka**

 **Maka kau adalah cinta yang tak pernah ingin kumiliki lagi**

 **Meskipun ini caranya, meskipun ini menjadi sebuah luka**

 **Aku tetap mencintaimu dan ingin selalu bersamamu**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
